If Only I Could
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Yes anouther 'Hermione gets sent to the Marauders time period' fic. Only this one has an extreamly interesting, unexpected twist or should I say twists. Oh come on, if I told you what it was that would spoil it, so just read it! Hermione/Sirius.
1. Make A Deal

**I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I just play with them and return them when I'm done. **

**A/N: This story is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, most if not all the characters are OUT OF CHARACTER, Some of the spells used are MADE UP by me, and yes this fic is another TIME TURNER fan fiction. And yes some of the dates are INNCORRECT. Also this fic is HG/SB paring. And most importantly this fic does NOT FOLLOW THE HP BOOKS (any of them).**

**If you dislike any of the above mentioned, I suggest you DO NOT read this fanfic. I don't want any flame, or people telling me what I already know. Now that the nitty gritty is out of the way………….**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was always the sensible one, always the girl you could count on to know all the facts, to know exactly what was going on in any given situation. Hermione was always the intelligent one, the reliable one, the girl that none of the popular ones wanted to be, but the girl that every boy secretly wanted to have on their arm. Not that she ever knew of that fact.

But with all her good rational, sensible, law abiding qualities, she couldn't understand why she was about to do what she had decided to do. It was so against her nature to do exactly what she was told not to do.

"I can do this." She breathed to herself as she headed up the steps leading to the astronomy tower. Her hands were tightly gripping the railings on either side of her so hard she could no longer feel the wood she was holding on to.

She had long ago placed a silencing charm on the hall around herself so that she couldn't hear the paintings voices that were wondering why she looked so, well so sad. She walked so deliberately up the stairwell with a look of pure determination in her eyes, that some of the paintings simply looked away.

She knew a few of the paintings, like the duchess of lurk, had decided to tell the headmaster of her haunted state, but she would have completed her mission before Headmaster Periwinkle would even get close enough to her to stop her.

At the thought of Dumbledore no longer Headmaster, Hermione shivered. So many people had lost their lives in the war, and many more were no longer alive by the time the war ended. Reaching the observation room of the astronomy tower she placed her feet on the edge of the ledge and felt the cold breeze whisk her brown curls around her face.

Hermione breathed in the icy wind with an open mouth; it was as if she could taste the winter on her lips. Opening her eyes, she let her gaze fall out upon the mountains past the forbidden forest.

It was such a beautiful sight. A betrayal of all the ugly that had occurred in the past few weeks. Almost as if nothing had happened at all. Oh what a wonderful thought.

"A shame the world isn't as beautiful as the mountains." Hermione let her arms drop down to either side of her, her fingertips gracing the white cotton gown she adorned. Hundreds of feet below were the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. An astounding sight for someone who had never been up here before, much less never looked down.

Her nostalgia was interrupted when she heard the patter of rushing up the stairs. It was obviously Headmaster Periwinkle, Peeves was always going on about how nosey Duchess of lurk was. She could hear a few others, possibly Medic-Witch Poppy, heading up to retrieve her before she did something stupid. Something really really stupid. Something very Un-Hermione. She laughed out loud at that thought; they wouldn't be able to save her in time. She had planned this decision out to a T. Dotted all her I's.

She took one last deep breath, closed her eyes and let herself fall forward with open arms.

"_No!" Hermione screamed as the blast hit Harry directly on the chest. "Arvada Morphem!" Her aim held true as she obliterated the death eater she had been dealing with. She rushed to help Harry, brushing past other numerous Order members, dodging curses left and right. _

_But it was too late; Harry lay on the ground, his body growing cold. And just a few feet away from him was the body of Voldermort. For plenty a reason, seeing the evil that had caused this entire massacre around her lying just feet away from her would never be a cause for joy. Ever._

_She cradled Harry's dead body and cried until Tonks pulled her hands away and picked her up into a hug._

"_Hermione," Tonks said through her own tears her normally pink hair turning black as tears slid down her face "Hermione, it's all over, we won, and every thing will be ok." But Tonks knew it was a lie. So did Hermione._

"_No," Hermione Sobbed "It will never be ok." And she clutched tighter to Tonk's blood stained robes as the rest of the surviving Order members proceeded to clean up the grounds around them. _

Weeks had gone by, and every night Hermione tossed and turned, cried her eyes out, clutched her blankets, sweated and had nightmares until she decided she would no longer sleep. Sleep simply wasn't worth it anymore.

Poppy had tried to give her sleeping potions but she refused to down the sparkly blue liquid. Poppy had a right to be worried, all the young woman did anymore was sit with a cup of coco letting it become cold in her hands and place anti-sleep charms on herself.

It was taking its toll. She hadn't showered in days, her body was turning into skin and bones, and her hair was knotted beyond repair, her eyes sunken into her face. She was slowly committing suicide.

Until one day it hit her.

_"Poppy!" _

_The medic-witch rushed out of her office at the first words Hermione has spoken in weeks. _

"_Yes dear, are you feeling ok? Do you need anything to eat? You must be starving!" Poppy rushed about the infirmary pulling together a small meal and some medication. Hoping beyond hope that she could coax the young women into taking them._

"_Can I go to the library?" Poppy stopped in her tracks. "Please." Poppy looked oddly at the women sitting cross legged on the bed with the cup of coco sitting on one knee._

"_Only if you promise to eat something and take this." Poppy gave her a commanding look and Hermione obliged._

_Hermione rushed to the library as fast as her legs could carry her, pushing the doors to the library open all the way with a slam, getting a nasty look from the new librarian. _

"_If I only could make a deal with God." Hermione chanted over and over, rushing past all the normal books straight to the restricted section, jumping over the boundary marker setting off all the alarms. _

"_If I only could make a deal with God!" Hermione said a little louder. Seeing the book she needed she grabbed it off the shelf as it started to screech loudly. She knew the librarian would be there soon to rip her a new one._

_Summoning all the natural power from the earth, she performed her first wand less magic in months. With a few whispered words she teleported herself to the end of the astronomy tower steps. She had learned long ago that wizards hardly used teleportation anymore because apparition saved so much magical energy. It was an old magic, therefore not banned within Hogwarts walls. _

_Skimming the book quickly she found what she was looking for._

"_If I only could make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places.." _

_Slamming the book closed and throwing it to the ground, she closed her eyes and gathered her courage before heading up the steps. She had made up her mind. This world wasn't worth living in anymore._

_Ron was gone, Dumbledore, Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, so many order members that she lost count of all the lives, her own parents. She was living in a virtual darkness. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore. _

_Old magic's were lost on the world, at least to most witches and wizards. But old magic was not lost on Hermione, and this spell, this incantation that she had remembered from her time turner days. The days when she was fascinated with time travel and history, would fix everything. _

_Or so she hoped. _

The air brushed past her in waves, billowing her hair and robes out. She could feel the chill run up her spine and the rush of adrenaline as she fell through the air. Without opening her eyes she knew that she needed to act soon. She whispered in Latin, drawing the power from all around her until she felt the electricity shoot through her very veins.

She felt her body slow, felt the currents surround her and knew she was falling through more then just air. She was falling through substance, falling literally through time. She could feel the years pass as they rushed around her.

Hermione screamed a blood curdling scream as tears of pain were forced to her eyes. She couldn't move her body, it felt as if her muscles were frozen in place and like her body was swelling with powerful magicks. It felt as if she were either going to burst or be torn apart. At some points it felt like it would be both.

"Hermione!" Poppy screamed as she looked down to see the girl falling to the ground below. Before either she or Headmaster Periwinkle could cast a charm, a spell or anything the girl was surrounded in a sphere of purples, blues, pinks and white almost as if it looked like electric currents.

In a matter of seconds everything vanished in a blinding bright light and nothing was left. Not even a Hermione.

"Verona?" Poppy asked in awe and sadness.

"I have no idea." Verona admitted as she stared at the spot where Hermione had been. "I honestly have no idea."

Hermione woke up on her back on the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. When she finally opened her eyes she was staring up at falling snow, and some bright stars embedded into the blackness illuminated by the light of the moon.

It was breath taking. That or the fall was breath taking.

Hermione liked to think it was the scenery.

A black dog came rushing up to her, pushing its nose into her face whimpering. She turned to look at the obtrusive wetness and realized exactly who that dog was. She gripped the dogs paw with one weak hand and nearly cried.

She wasn't sure how far back she had gone in time. But she was sure of two very important things, she was still at Hogwarts, and Sirius was still alive.

Sirius sat there next to the strange woman, looking down on her starved features, soaking wet with her hand gripping his paw as if her life would shatter if she let. The dog barked loudly a few times until the Headmaster peered out his window to see the poor girl.

Sirius took his chance when Hermione loosened her grip and bolted before Dumbledore caught him. That would not be a lovely outcome for either him, Dumbledore or the ministry.

"My dear, you must be freezing. We have to get you inside to Poppy quickly before you catch an awful cold." Dumbledore held out his hand and Hermione took it gratefully. "I don't believe I know you?" Dumbledore pulled her to her feet and let her small frame lean into his for support.

"Mya," Hermione said quickly "My name is Mya Granger."

"Well Mya, lets get you inside so you'll be nice and warm and you can tell me all about how you ended up in the snow outside of Hogwarts." The twinkle in his eye replaced the worry that was their earlier.

"Of course." Hermione agreed, upon seeing the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye she smiled. Her first smile in months.

Hermione sat quietly in Dumbledore's office. She wasn't going to say anything until he decided it was time to speak. He always had that way about him when it came to something serious.

"Miss Granger, would you like a lemon drop?" The Headmaster offered, with a kind smile.

"No thank you." She declined _"Some things never change" _she thought to herself.

"A shame, well then," He paused to pop a few of the lemony treats into his own mouth "mind telling me how you came to be at Hogwarts?"

"First I have to ask what year it is Headmaster." Dumbledore looked oddly at her at first, not seeing the relevance in this particular question, but wise enough to realize that everything has a relevance at some point or another.

"The year is 1974 Miss Granger."

"Well, you see, where I'm from the year is 1998 sir," Before Hermione could continue Dumbledore cut her off.

"I see." He pondered this bit of information for a bit before continuing "A Time Traveler, you do understand this can have dire consequences on the future?"

"That's kind of' why I'm here Headmaster." Hermione stated honestly.

"And how did you happen upon our time dear?"

"I used old Magicks sir, wand less Magicks." She emphasized by causing a small flame to appear in her hand without the use of words or a wand. "I'm not as powerful in wand less Magicks as I make myself out to be, I was surprised I accomplished something as phenomenal as time travel."

"Astonishing." Was all Dumbledore could come up with as he fell into deep thought. Hermione decided to continue, knowing he would be listening.

"I found _The Book of Trade_ sir in the Hogwarts restricted section, my time of course." The Headmasters eyes shot up from his desk to peer into hers. Scrutinizing her every word and action from that moment on.

"You made a deal with The Magicks," He said gravely. "You understand your consequences for such a deal I hope, Mya."

"I do." She acknowledged.

"Well then, that's enough for tonight. We can discuss the details of your particular situation later. I assume you can keep Mya Granger as your name?" He looked her over and seeing the nod of her head continued with his speech. "Well then, I will put you up in the Ravenclaw Prefects rooms, seeing as Ravenclaw doesn't have a Prefect this year. I shall see you at breakfast in the great hall tomorrow to sort you and get you settled then." With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

"But sir, I was already sorted…"

"I shall see you tomorrow for your sorting Miss Granger, if you have been sorted before you should have no need to worry then. Sleep well Mya." With that a house elf with the name of Daisy was instructed to show Hermione her room for the night. Dumbledore had much to take care of.

The next morning was mind rattling for Hermione, she woke up three hours earlier then was necessary to make it to the great hall in time. She didn't get much sleep, but it was more sleep then she had managed for quite some time.

She threw the covers off her body and decided that a warm shower would do some good. While under the streams of hot water, she decided that she wasn't going to be Hermione Granger, she was going to be someone new, she was going to be Mya Granger instead. She was in a different time, with different people. She saw no need to be exactly who she was before the tragedy and time travel.

Hermione Granger was going to transform herself into Mya Granger. Permanently.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself and placed her naked body in front of a full length mirror. She examined herself carefully and realized she wasn't exactly that bad to look at.

She settled for changing her hair color to a deep chestnut brown, ridding herself of the curls and instead settling for strait hair that had a bit of natural curl at the ends. She changed her eye color from its honey color to a hunter green color. Just those simple changes, changed how she looked drastically, and changed how she viewed herself, she felt almost empowered.

She never was one for major extremes. She loved her skin color, her lips and facial structure. She didn't see a need to change much besides her hair and eyes. Regardless of the minimal changes, she looked like a force to be reckoned with. Not a big force, but a force none the less.

Donning on some muggle clothes and a school robe that Daisy left for her, she decided she would be a bit more daring. She transformed the school robe into something more form fitting, something that used to suit Lavander Brown much more then it would have suited her. Only this time she didn't have prissy blonds to tell her how silly she looked, how stupid she was for trying to look even cute. She didn't know anyone here, and nobody knew her.

Her black boot heals resounded through the empty hall. She was only a few moments late, but she got caught up in refining her cover story and looks. That and she had to admit that she was just a bit nervous about being sorted again, she was so used to Gryffindor that she couldn't fathom being in any other house.

As she pushed open the heavy doors to the great hall, all eyes turned to her. Some boys were cat-calling as she stood in the doorway and took in all the new faces, some were whispering about her, a few were openly staring at her with questions on their lips, and others took a quick glance then ignored her. It didn't seem like anything had changed since the first time she had entered the great hall, well the cat-calling was new.

She took a steady step into the hall and continued on her path up to the teachers table. The students would have most of their questions answered soon enough. As she walked between the two House tables Gryffindor and Slytherin she noticed a few people she recognized and it made her heart melt and a smile appear on her face.

Sirius Black was sitting with some boys that she knew could only be Remus Lupin, James Potter, and sitting next to him was a beautiful red head that she could only assume was Harry's mother Lily. Then she noticed the last person among their group, causing her to pause mid step. Her inner anger and hatred flared to her very core at the sight of the pudgy blond haired boy.

"_Peter Pettigrew"_ She whispered in a deadly tone, though no one saw or heard her say it, but when she started walking again some of the student's glass cups would rattle when she passed them. Causing more murmurs in the great hall about the mysterious new girl.

Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass with his fork when Mya Granger finally made her way up the steps next to him. Her green eyes ablaze with an inner fire that he noted to question her about later.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student." He motioned to Mya with his hand "Please welcome Mya Granger." The great hall erupted into claps and more whispers at the mention of her name. Hermione simply gave a small smile as she scanned the hall, falling upon the faces of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Mya is a transfer student from the Buckingham School of Wizardry and I would appreciate it if you all made her first, and last year at Hogwarts a wonderful and memorable one. Now for the sorting," All the students went quiet, none expected her to be sorted, just simply placed into a house by Dumbledore. "Please take a seat on the stool Miss Granger."

She did as instructed and Dumbledore placed the raggedy sorting hat atop her head.

"_Hmmmm, interesting young women. _

_Not of our time, but much older then you appear in yours. _

_Never fancied meeting one of your kind. _

_A traveler through time. _

_A heart of gold, a mind of pure. _

_Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would suit you dear."_

Hermione mentally told the hat no, that she would not settle for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"_Hmmmm, interesting. _

_You have a soul tainted in black. _

_So much damage that can't be taken back. _

_Yet you fight for what is right_.

_But you fight maliciously, look your changing history. _

_Manipulating to get what you feel is right._

_Instead of working with the light. _

_A selfish motive, yes indeed. _

_I think you deserve to be…."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out, and the Slytherin table gave silent nods, the way Lucius was eyeing her up and down appreciatively was making her sick. She felt like she was going into shock. Like this hat calling out a simple house was going to cause a muggle heart attack. She couldn't breath. Dumbledore made a move to remove the hat from her head but she jumped up from the stool gripping the hat with vengeance.

"NO!" She protested loudly, and the entire great hall had their interest turned back to her. Never had anyone ever denied the sorting hat. "I am NOT a Slytherin!" She protested in a deadly whisper, more for the hat to hear then for anyone else.

The teachers at the table looked worried. McGonagall looked the most worried, ready to stand at a moments notice. Hagrid looked confused, and the Slytherin table instantly despised her for so openly protesting her shortage into their house.

"_Hmmmm, leaves only one house left. _

_Though you don't exactly fit. _

_In your time yes, in this time no. _

_Too much has changed for you to know. _

_Yet you insist and I mush relinquish._

_You have the courage to stand up against me. _

_Making forever mortal enemies. _

_That is courage, more then I have seen._

_You've fought in war, it makes since to me. _

_Congratulations Hermione. I'll put you were you feel you need to be."_

"GRYFFINDOR."

This time Hermione sunk to her knees in front of everyone, the Gryffindor table didn't welcome her as they would have someone sorted into their house. Instead they studied her, some plastered on smiles others clapped lightly. But it defiantly wasn't an uproar that she was used to giving and receiving.

She was too relived to care what her house thought of her at that moment, she had returned to Gryffindor; that was all that mattered. She was where she belonged. Where she needed to be. She took a seat at the very end and held her head high. Making eye contact with Lucius, who eyed her yet again up and down, only this time with rage in his eyes instead of appreciation. She just cocked one eyebrow at him with a smug smile and returned to her breakfast. Her cocky indifference enraged him.

"Who does she think she is!" Malfoy spouted off angrily.

"Mya Granger I believe." Snape replied sarcastically.

"Don't toy with me of Severus!" Lucius threatened silently "Find out who she is." With that the blond slammed his fork down and exited the great hall in a rift. He had business to attend to concerning this new girl. His master was going to be very interested in her indeed.

Students started exiting the great hall in groups and Hermione realized that it was nearly time for the first class of the day to start. She reached for her bag to realize, that she didn't have a bag, much less a schedule to go by.

Taking the steps two at a time she stopped in front of Dumbledore who was about to take a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, she knew that he knew exactly what she was going to ask, and it irritated her that he knew.

"I don't have a schedule sir."

"Yes of course, how silly of me to forget." Dumbledore pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and handed it to Hermione "Here you go Mya." She looked at the blank parchment and frowned.

"Sir," she started but was cut off.

"Minerva, seeing as she is your new student please take her to your office and help her develop a schedule, try and accommodate what she would have been in this year at Buckingham Please. Have a good day Miss Granger."

"Of course Albus, Follow me dear." Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's back and led her out of the great hall.

"Well I would have been in Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, N.E.W.T. level Potions, Ancient Ruins, Charms, and Transfiguration." At the mention of Mya being in N.E.W.T. Level transfiguration Professor McGonagall beamed. Then realized that Mya had only listed off six classes instead of the required seven.

"Are their any other classes you can recall being enrolled in Mya?" Minerva asked with a slight frown.

"No Ma'am that was all I was enrolled for." And it wasn't a complete lie, even if she didn't attend the classes in her time she was still enrolled in them.

"Well, I'm not sure how Buckingham arranges classes my dear, but we require seven classes, and you only have six. Can you run me down with a class history so I can get an idea as to what other class to place you in." Hermione frowned but agreed, and started listing off all the other classes she had taken the past six years during her time at Hogwarts.

"I see, how did you accomplish all these classes, there isn't a logical explanation as to how you could fit all these in…." McGonagall was perplexed. Hermione felt like being honest.

"Time Turner." Minerva's eyes widened.

"They hand out time turners to just any student at Buckingham!" Her head of house looked enraged and flabbergasted, Hermione took offence.

"Beg your pardon, but I'm not just any student, I proved my responsibility many a time in order receive one to fit in all the classes I wished to take."

"Yes quite," That was as close to an apology as Hermione realized she was going to receive, McGonagall reviewed her list of classes and realized there was only one that was left to put her in. "Miss Granger, I'm going to have to enlist you into Divination with professor Trelawney." Hermione gasped.

"Entry Level Divination!" She chocked out.

"Well," Minerva reviewed her transcript "given your advanced status, I can pull some strings and enroll you in O.W.L. Level Divination instead."

"O.W.L. Level Divination." She whispered.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Minerva asked worried. Hermione's shocked eyes found her professors and she shook her head no. She gripped the class schedule Minerva handed to her and quietly left the office, she had just missed Potions, her first class of the day. Not that she minded too much, her next class was Ancient Ruins.

On her way to the class she was still transfixed on the fact that the professor she admired most had placed her into Divination. O.W.L. level Divination. O.W.L. level Divination with Professor Trelawney no less.

"I'm going to despise that class." Hermione promised with hatred lacing her voice. She felt like all the effort to get the class waved first year was worthless, and well in this time period it was, now it was going to bite her royally in the arse. "Just Lovely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think so far. We writers live for reviews, so pretty please with a cherry on top hit that happy little button on the bottom.**

**Also if you don't like the story, don't feel the need to tell me so, constructive criticism and flame are two very different things and NO ONE is MAKING you read this fic. Therefore if you don't like it, hit the back button on the top of your screen like a smart human.**

**A**


	2. Make A Date

**No I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Just so some of you know, and I know I should have said this in the first chapter but forgot and don't feel like fixing it.**

**If Only I Could is going through a renovation, I am re-editing, re-writing, and re-plotting some of it. Don't worry all the old chapters will still be in this story, only later, and with some modifications.**

**P.S. Some of the Spells, Potions, Creatures, Words….etc used in this fanfic are made up by me to help fit what I'm trying to get across. **

* * *

Hermione threw her self on her temporary bed in the prefects Ravenclaw room. Her day had been rather eventful what with all the students whispering about her, teachers asking question after question. She wasn't entirely sure if they were testing her, or Buckingham's teaching quality, she assumed a little of both.

Her day also didn't go without a run in with a few not so pleasant Ravenclaw's down in the common room. Of course she had been sorted into Gryffindor, but until she could be placed in her own house McGonagall needed to figure out sleeping arrangements. Which was a very good thing, the last thing Hermione wanted was to be placed into some first year's rooms with a bunch of bubbling twelve year olds.

Needless to say the Ravenclaw House was not happy with sharing their house with someone who was, well, not of their house.

She heard the whispers around Hogwarts today. She was an alleged traitor, someone not to be trusted by any house because she had defied the sorting hat. The one benefit she had though in this time everyone seemed to be considering her a pureblood. That could lend to some benefits later on indeed.

Hermione decided to crack open a few of her text books, she was already a few weeks behind. Not that it would be hard for her to catch up, she was Hermione Granger after all.

Right as she was finishing up chapter 8 of Ancient Ruins, there was a knock on her door. She felt relieved to have something else to be doing. Not that reading about Roman, Greek and Persian writing wasn't interesting or anything.

"Hello?" Mya smiled a confused smile to a small black haired girl.

"Hi," the girl replied. "Dumbledore sent me to get you some things, ummm." The girl stumbled a bit before she handed over a bag. When Hermione looked inside there was quills, parchment, a few other supplies, as well as that blasted divination crystal ball.

Hermione felt like throwing the stupid little crystal sphere against the wall. She really didn't like divination.

"Um, thank you." Just as Hermione was about to close the door on the third year she spoke up.

"I'm Emma."

"I'm Mya, Um; would you like to come in?" It was really the only thing Hermione could think up to say to the small girl.

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself; there is a lot of talk going around about you. Especially how you denied the Slytherin house earlier today." The girl looked as innocent as possible.

"Oh," Hermione wasn't falling for this. "Really now, to be honest I don't feel like divulging any information to a gossiper. Whoever you are, working for, tell them I'm not interested in telling my secrets for the entire school to know about. Thank you for the bag's Emma, really."

Hermione slammed her picture door down. This earned her a very angry Knight in Armor and nearly a half hour of yelling about how to treat a picture. Oh she loved silencing charms. Especially when she was trying to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was up extra early. She wanted to go through a few things in her mind. Something along the lines of what she was doing here, what her story was, how she was going to interact with a few certain people, and what on earth she was going to do when she got back to her time to realize she could possibly be put away for fiddling with history.

She styled her new hair into a chopstick hold with a few loose strands, some dark makeup, and another nicely fit school robe. Only this time she opted for some comfortable converse instead of six inch boots.

As she walked down the hall she heard the whispers, saw the quick glances, and it was doing nothing but aggravating her. Then she spotted the small girl Emma, talking to a group of older girls, looking at her conspicuously.

"Hi Emma." Hermione put on the fakest smile she could muster and said her hello in the cheeriest voice that was sickening. It let Emma know exactly where she stood on Hermione's list of people to trust.

"Hi." Was her poor response. I guess it went to show that even Ravenclaw could have its sour apples, not that Emma was nearly as bad as a Slytherin, or as bad as she could be. Mya just received this vibe from Emma that she simply didn't like.

For once she was glad that her classes were generally Gryffindor and Slytherin paired.

Her first class of the day was Potions, something she was interested in attending, seeing as Snape would be in her class. It made Hermione curious as to who the teacher would be, though she had an Idea that it was the crazy slug man, but she could still hope right?

She took her seat, surprised that it wasn't in a dungeon or some musty old tower room. Nope, in fact it was on the third floor, left Corridor, in a highly clean room. The only thing familiar was Snape sitting in the front row with a particular blond boy.

Hermione was seated next to a boy named Julius Mouse, and he was anything but mousey, he must have been at least two hundred and seventy pounds, and he smelt something like mildew and salt. But it was the only seat open for her to take, apparently the girl that used to sit there, a Veronica York, dropped out or N.E.W.T. level and opted instead for an O.W.L. level. The talk around Hogwarts was that she dropped because of her seat next to Julius, something Hermione could almost understand.

Then he walked in, professor Slughorn, man she had hoped that he wouldn't be the teacher, but alas her luck wasn't all the great.

"Today class, we have a new student, welcome Mya Granger." With that the git bowed to her and smiled the fakest smile she had ever seen. She hated this man in her time; no doubt she would hate him now. But she decided to give a small wave and smile.

"So Miss Granger, tell us a bit about you?" At that question students seats turned to look at her, everyone was interested in knowing something about her. Then she noticed Sirius sitting just a few rows ahead of her, looking at her, she just wanted to run up and hug him with all her might.

"Well, I transferred from Buckingham school of Wizardry, I used to live with my parents, and I did well in school, and had some very dear friends that I had to leave behind." She hoped that would sum up this classes questions, but apparently it was going to be just like the others had been yesterday.

"What are some of your hobbies?" Professor Slughorn had that smile on, the smile that said he enjoyed making new students uncomfortable, she knew this was all information that he would use later on to try and bribe her into his stupid slug club thing.

"Well, I enjoy reading and learning sir. I also enjoy quidditch, shopping, and boys." With that the class laughed. "I also enjoy a good challenge, weather it be academic, magical or physical. I used to ride horses as well when I was younger." With that Hermione pulled out her potions book, parchment and paper in an attempt to signal that she was hoping to move on with the class. Slughorn took the bait.

"Well then, thank you Miss Granger. Open your books to page twenty three." The title of the chapter on page twenty three was 'ways to spot a liar and potions to help you do it' _How Ironic_ Hermione thought to her self.

Hermione couldn't have been more relived when Potions was finally over. Of course she excelled at the potions lesson, was able to brew a simpler potion then versitaium that forced people not to lie for a day. Of course they could find ways out of telling the truth, and because she and only a few other students were able to brew it without instruction, well now Slughorn was opting for her to be in his cult.

Looking down at the letter he had handed her after class, told her to consider once she read it. She just knew, and she wasn't exactly, what's the word, thrilled.

"Granger," A boy clapped her on the back and held out his other hand to her "I'm Zackery Flare, you can call me Zack." Hermione gave him an odd look but took the offered hand.

"Mya Granger, but you obviously already knew that." She gave a small smile; this boy was rather dashing to say the least.

"I was wondering if I could get to know you a bit, possibly take you to the quidditch game this Friday." Hermione glanced at his robe and noticed he was a Slytherin.

"Why would you want to take me, wasn't it a public humiliation for me to deny your house?" Hermione shook his hand off her shoulder and continued walking.

"Not really," Zack yelled back as he nearly jogged to keep up with her brisk walk "I get that you most likely don't trust me and all."

"Most likely." Hermione replied, turning to look at him.

"Look, I only got placed into Slytherin because I'm a pureblood, not all that courageous, and not all that smart, and well my parents kind of forced me into it, I didn't know anything about any of the other houses when I got here." Zack gave Mya a pleading look.

"Compelling story, but how am I supposed to know your not just making this up so I trust you?" Zack just shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I don't, alright then Zack, I'll give you a chance this Friday, but be warned you mess with me and you'll be fucking with the wrong woman." Hermione gave Zack a sweet smile that had a warning undertone.

"Cool, alright then, well what's your next class?" As the two started to walk in sync. "I have Care of Magical Creatures; I think Hagrid is a little crazy, though I'm sure you'll find out." Hermione shook her head no.

"Actually I have Charms, I don't have Hagrid's class I took plenty classes on creatures in Buckingham, though my Care teacher did have a lot to say about his teaching styles." Zack looked a little disappointed when she mentioned Charms class but didn't mention it. Meanwhile down the hall Professor McGonagall was watching the two in interest before Professor Bubble walked by.

"Its interesting professor, look, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin actually talking in the halls. Together. In public." Minerva stated in awe.

"Yes well, her loyalties are in question among all the houses." Professor Bubble replied. "She was sorted into Slytherin at first you know, I would keep your mind to that fact."

Minerva agreed with a grim smile, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this new Mya girl, though Dumbledore seemed to trust her completely. She would have to speak with him later on this issue.

* * *

It was Friday, and that meant that Slytherin and Hufflepuff would be matching up in the Quidditch games. It was quite different in her time, there Slytherin and Gryffindor were always pitted against each other first, I guess in this time they saved the best match for last.

But Friday also meant another very important event. Hermoine, correction Mya, had a date with a Slytherin boy named Zack Flare. A very cute boy named Zack Flare. A very cute boy named Zack Flare that had asked her on a date.

Hermione wasn't dumb though, she knew that this could be a trap, a hoax of some kind that could really explode back in her face. She really hoped it wouldn't.

She checked her looks one more time in the mirror, she was sporting a pair of jeans, grey long sleeve shirt, and a scarf that had Silver, Gold, Green, and Red all in one. She called it her mixed house scarf. She was of course showing off her Gryffindor pride, but her date was Slytherin, and since she didn't much care for Hufflepuff to win the match she was going to root for Slytherin, hence she added some Green and Silver.

She was really curious to see how her multi-cultural house scarf would go over with the rest of the Hogwarts student body. She assumed it would be an interesting mix of reactions. Just as she was finishing her final touches there was a knock on her door.

"Hi," Hermione said excitedly, only to realize that the person at her door wasn't Zack, instead it was Emma. "Oh, what do you want?"

"I'm just here to let you know Mya that your date, Zack, is downstairs waiting for you, we didn't let him in the common room of course." Emma had this knowing look, and Hermione knew that the entire school would know by tomorrow that she and Zack went on a date.

"Any gossip about me is good for you." By 'you' Hermione meant the entire school, but of course Emma took it to be a little more personal. Emma just smiled in response to Hermione's statement and walked away with a small prance in her step.

Hermione dashed down the stairs from her room, passed all the gossiping girls in the common room and out the portrait in no time flat. When she stood in the hallway looking around there was only a small vase with some red and yellow roses, with a silver and green ribbon around the vase. She smiled. Picking up the vase she smelled the roses, then out of no where one of the roses bloomed to reveal a small note inside.

'_Meet me at the left stand entrance'_

Again Hermione Smiled and headed on her way, a small bounce in her step as well.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the new chapter.**


	3. Make A Friend

**Once again I don't own Harry Potter, Its characters, Its plot, or ANYTHING that has to do with Harry potter.**

**A/N: Here is one of the original chapters with some new twists. I hope you enjoy the revised version.**

* * *

Hermione woke up late. Hermione NEVER woke up late, especially on a class day, especially on the first day of her Ancient ruins class. Oh she was never going to be able to explain this to her new professor. 

'_Hi sorry I'm late, I didn't get to sleep until late last night because I had a date'_

For some reason Hermione just didn't see that reason going over very well at all. She rushed about her room throwing some clothes on, placing some charms on herself as quick fix me up's seeing as she didn't have the time for a real shower. Throwing her book bag over her shoulder she ran out of her room and down the hall to class.

Hermione pushed open the door as quietly as possible, she was already a spectacle in the school among the students, no need to make a grand entrance and make it so amongst the teachers as well. But alas, good luck was not on her side.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Bettenfield chastised, and every student within the class turned to look at her. "You're late, and on your first day as well. What a reputable first impression." Hermione had the decency to look ashamed of her self.

"I'm terribly sorry Professor Bettenfield, I woke up late is all, Buckingham is on a different time schedule and I overslept." She bowed her head for a second, and then realized that she didn't want to be that person anymore. Holding her head up high and taking deliberate steps down to the front of the class, a small sway in her step.

"I really am sorry sir," Hermione gave him a small smile and handed him a slip of paper. "Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you." It was a copy of her class schedule to prove that she was enrolled; she had heard that this professor was rather particular.

"Yes indeed." Professor Bettenfield pushed his glasses back up his face, and reviewed the slip of paper. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Lupin then, I won't hand you detention seeing as you are a new student to Hogwarts." Hermione's heart stopped at that name, and at the same time she was relieved to know she wouldn't get in trouble. She just couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was going to be sitting next to the younger version of her old friend and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "I'm sure he can help you catch up on the subject material." With a nod of her head she turned on her feet gracefully and made her way back up to the back of the classroom to take her seat next to the handsome sandy haired boy.

"Well Class, now that the interruption is dealt with, turn your books to page four hundred and twenty please. We will be covering the Ruins of…." Hermione drowned the rest of what the professor was about to say when she took her seat. She had already read that chapter anyway.

"Hi" Remus leaned over and whispered. Hermione reached into her book bag and pulled out a quill and parchment before turning with a smile on her face and obliging him. No need to get into more trouble.

"Hi, Mya Granger." She reached her hand out under the table and Remus took it.

"Remus Lupin, though you already knew my last name I suppose." Hermione laughed at that. She knew more about him then just his last name. "Sorry, Professor Bettenfield attempts to give off a very proper and sophisticated atmosphere." They both smiled at that.

"I can imagine, it kind of' rubbed off on me when I entered the room, very seventeenth century if you ask me." Hermione wanted desperately to become friends with the boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but he is the Ancient Ruins Professor after all, they have to have some puffiness to their statute."

"Indeed." Hermione replied in her most uppity up British voice, causing both of them to burst into quiet snickers. Remus was never this, carefree, when she knew him as an adult.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss Granger, care to enlighten us as to what is so pleasing?" Great, exactly what Mya didn't want to happen.

"Indeed sir," Hermione had to resist the urge to bow slightly "I was just conversing with Mr. Lupin about the philosophical meaning of the ancient ruins of Egypt, we found the fact that you must read in the direction of which the animal faces point quite amusing, for it leaves room of much confusion having two verses of similar Constance. Quite confusing without replication if you do say so yourself."

Professor Bettenfield chuckled a bit at Mya's elaborate definition of the complicatedness of the Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Sadly Bettenfield didn't realize that the rest of the class was utterly clueless as to what had just happened. "Yes, well, I suppose that would make for a good laugh. Thank you for sharing, now class…."

"I guess we should wait until after class." Remus suggested, not wanting to get himself or Mya into anymore trouble. "Though I must say that was a good save." Remus gave her an appreciative smile, maybe he had found someone that knew just as much as he did about ancient ruins.

"Yes Indeed." Hermione agreed again, attempting to keep herself from bursting into another fit of giggles. "We should wait until after class, I don't want to have to come up with another explanation for our, un-seriousness, though I don't think it would be too hard."

"You're unbelievable." Remus chastised in a whisper, but it was betrayed by the smile on his lips.

"_You have no idea."_ Hermione replied in a quiet whisper. Unbeknownst to her, Remus caught what she had said and gave her a curious glance, but decided not to press her with his questions and instead focus on what Professor Bettenfield was lecturing on.

* * *

After class ended Remus and Mya exited together, laughing and smiling down the hall as others watched their interaction, curious as to why a Gryffindor would trust a student from Buckingham, who, by the way got originally sorted into Slytherin. Also as to why a new student that just had a date with a Slytherin would be so interested in Gryffindor Remus Lupin. 

She was a curiosity to all. By all means she should have been a Slytherin, but she outright refused, it was an anomaly. An anomaly that perked everyone's interest about this mysterious Mya Granger. What perked more interest was that fact that the only two people she had been seen with as of late were Zack and Remus. Boys. Boys from two different houses. One boy she had had a date with.

"So, If your not to busy, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friends." Remus offered shyly.

"Sure, if they are anything like you I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Hermione knew secretly that she really wanted to be reacquainted with Sirius; she had missed him so much since his death in her time. She was also looking forward to meeting Harry's Parents. She had saw James in the stands yesterday, or someone she assumed had been James, she remembered she was told once how James never missed a quidditch match.

At the thought of James being Harry's future father, her face immediately closed off. All of her emotions were suddenly closed off and her step faltered for the second time that day.

"Are you alright Mya?" Remus asked concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder when she started staring off into the distance, a zoned out look on her face. For a second he thought she was having something akin to a silent seizure. Her eyes had glazed over and her body seemed frozen in place. Then she shook herself out of her revere when she noticed that she was starting to gain more attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine Remus," she took a deep breath and smiled wide before striding ahead "Lets go meet those friends of yours, I could use some new friends." Remus was about to protest, but he just couldn't find the will to deny her and take her to Poppy instead. She looked like she really needed some good friends.

"Sure follow me," Remus turned to look at her before they entered the room "I do have to warn you about a few things though before you meet them personally." Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at his comment.

"Oh really, now what could be so bad that I need a premeditated warning?"

"Well see, me and my particular group of friends are known as the Marauders around school." Remus said mysteriously.

"And that would mean what exactly?" Hermione knew she already knew what he was going to say. She got all the stories of their glory days plenty a time at Grimwald Place, she just decided to humor him.

"Well….." The two new friends and current talk of the school continued through the door down the busy hallway.

Remus led her down the hallway towards a group of boys standing by an open windowsill looking out onto the grounds laughing and having a grand ol' time.

_Most likely planning the next course of pranking attack _She thought to herself with a smile.

She wasn't prepared for when she saw him. His black hair was cut shabby like, just below his ears, it was silky looking from where she stood. She nearly laughed in joy, and just because of his hair. It was wild and untamable, just like him. Sirius Black.

"_God" _She breathed out, not caring if anyone noticed. She had missed him so much; her heart felt like it was being squeezed with the many emotions going through her. She didn't know weather to cry or smile. Instead she settled for an introduction and acting as if he was a stranger to her.

"This is the renowned Sirius Black," Remus gestured to his friend who brushed some of his hair back, just to have it fall over his eyes yet again and held out his hand to the woman before him. "Padfoot, this is Mya Granger."

She acted as if the name Sirius Black was nothing to her. Except it was nearly everything to her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sirius took her hand and in a mock bow kissed the top of her fingers. The action sent a shiver up her arm and down her spine.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hermione's smile grew when he winked at her "Ever such the charmer I see."

"He tries," a boy pushed past Sirius and took her hand to shake it enthusiastically "I'm James, James Potter." Yep, it was the boy she saw in the stands yesterday.

"Mya. Mya Granger." They both laughed, but it was forced on her part and she hoped no one noticed. He looked exactly like Harry. Correction Harry looked exactly like his father. Though she had to admit James was much more handsome then Harry, but they looked so similar that it shook her to the core. But she was pro enough to never let her emotions get a real rein on her when she was trying to keep a cover. She had had enough practice through the war.

"I'm Quidditch Captain." James elaborated "For the Gryffindor team, best team at Hogwarts." He puffed out his chest a bit and gave a pearly white smile to Mya.

"He likes to boast a lot." Sirius piped out from over his shoulder.

"Coming from the ladies man!" James accused in a loud voice. Hermione looked from James to Sirius with a raised brow and sideways smile.

"Ignore them," Remus ushered her over to the last member of the Marauders "This is…"

"Peter." She finished in a cold tone, not offering her hand nor accepting his, making both Remus and Peter extremely uncomfortable. If she ever blew her cover before, it was nothing compared to this moment. She just hadn't been ready to lay eyes on the traitor of all the wonderful people surrounding her.

"You two know each other then?" Remus wondered out loud in utter confusion. Hermione quickly ran through all the facts she knew about the Marauders and the time frame.

"I know of him." She stated tightly "I'm sure he'll be more then obliged to inform you later of exactly how I know who he is. It's bound to be a very interesting tale. Don't you think Peter?" She asked in a strained tone. Just as she thought, Peter fumbled.

_He already started his track on betrayal_. Hermione thought to her self, both feeling sorrow and anger at the situation.

"I-i-i have no idea what you mean Mya." Peter's beady eyes looked around frantically before landing back on her all too knowing ones.

"I didn't think so," she turned her head to the side to examine him more carefully "Though it is a shame." Without waiting for Remus or a reply from Peter she turned on her heel as fast as she could without ungracefully falling and high tailed it back to the other two boys.

"Care on filling me in Wormtail?" Remus asked slightly bewildered at the entire situation.

"I would if I knew Moony." Peter replied honestly, though he had an idea as to what she was referencing, but he couldn't be sure. He needed to talk with Malfoy and soon. There was no way this new girl from Buckingham could possibly know about _his_ affiliation with the Dark Lord.

"Hmmmmm…" Was all Remus could manage, falling deep into thought. "This Mya girl seems filled with many surprises."

"So what is Buckingham like?" Sirius asked in his most charming way. Trying to get to know more about her.

"Why, Mr. Black, I have a feeling that you have no interest in my school, but more in my voice when I speak."

"Bingo, can you blame a man." Sirius admitted with a knowing smile.

"Of course I can, admittance doesn't constitute an apology by any means. I believe you still have some atonement to accomplish" Hermione Scoffed leaning back against the concrete railing.

"Me' Lady please doth Pardon my insolence."

"Those are Shakespeare lines, not yours."

"A woman of intelligence." James remarked. He was having a grand time watching Mya and Sirius trade snide remarks and James particularly just enjoyed that, for once, someone other then a Slytherin was besting him at his own game.

"Sucks loosing at your own game huh Padfoot." James laughed.

"Can it Prongs!" Sirius growled in warning.

"Dem' is fighten' words." Hermione said in the worst country accent ever heard by man.

Sirius and James burst out laughing, causing Mya to lose her cool and join in. She seemed to fit in so well it was scary to the Marauders. She acted as if she already knew them yet she had barely met them. It was defiantly a first for the group of boys, to meet a girl, besides Lily of course, that knew them so well.

Her third day in Hogwarts past had gone well; she was still in the Ravenclaw prefect room until Dumbledore was able to find her a spot in the girl's dormitories with her own seventh year class. In his words:

"No need to place you with first years, I'm sure you already had enough of that experience for a lifetime." And she readily agreed to wait.

After she had officially "met" the infamous Marauders, she had DADA to attend. Luckily it was with James, Sirius and Remus; she was profusely thanking the Gods that Peter wasn't in that class. She was later informed by Remus that he hadn't qualified for an N.E.W.T. Level course in DADA. Another gift from whatever higher being there was Hermione supposed.

It wasn't very interesting; the professor was still going over advanced spell wand techniques. She already knew all the moves to spells more advanced then what they were covering. She couldn't wait till they got practice dueling; she planned on showing all her combat skills off, and for once for a good thing instead of the practice for war.

* * *

At the end of the day she had yet to meet Lily, but she was promised to be introduced to the red head at breakfast the next day if James hadn't scared her off. Or kidnapped her. Either way, if neither was the case, she would be meeting Harry's mum tomorrow. The thought excited and irked her at the same time, she felt almost sick. 

Here she was in the past; having a good o' time, almost as if she had forgot the real reason she was here to begin with. As if she belonged here in this time. As if she had forgotten her horrible past she had left behind. No, she hadn't forgotten. But the way she was acting, taking dates, laughing, made her feel like she had, like she was disrespecting something important.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she dropped all her glamour charms. Returning to the same o' Hermione. She knew once she got a room in the dormitories she would have to make the glamour charms permanent. But for now she could be her real self for a little while longer.

It wasn't like she was going home anytime soon anyway.

Her day was a little more interesting then usual though, her first confrontation happened between her and Malfoy when she left the great hall after dinner. Of course at dinner there were more murmurs about her, the new girl, sitting with the Marauders at the dinner table. Naturally Peter wasn't anywhere to be seen at dinner time.

Something about her confrontation with Malfoy irked her to her core.

"_Granger" Malfoy stuck out his hand to block her from moving as she turned a corner_

"_Lucius" she wasn't about to play his game and stoop to his level "what do I not owe the honor of your presence?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. _

"_I want answers, why did you deny Slytherin?"_

"_As if I would tell you." When she made a move to go around him he blocked her again. _

"_You don't want to play games with me Mud blood!" When he accused her of being a mud blood she had an idea. _

"_What makes you assume I'm not a pureblood? Simply because you haven't heard my last name, what a futile observation on your part." She placed her hands on her hips and glared the blond down. "You want to know why I didn't want to be placed in Slytherin. Fine I'll tell you. Because people like you make me sick, I spent six years at Buckingham to learn that. Your type is not someone I ever want to associate with. EVER!" with that she pushed Malfoy out of her way and started to stalk away._

"_Stupi-"Before Malfoy could finish his casting Hermione had turned around and countered his._

"_Accio Wand!" Malfoy's wand landed in her open palm. "Don't think I'm so foolish as to play your games," she marched right up into his face "I. Don't. Play. Games." With that Malfoy watched as his wand silently went up into flames without Mya having said a word or having her hand starting to burn. _

_She dropped the ashes at his feet with a triumphant smile. Turned and walked away. The few bystanders that witnessed what had just transpired either clapped or ran away before Malfoy's vengeance could be taken out on them. _

Yep, other then that her day had gone wonderfully. She knew she hadn't scared Malfoy enough to leave her alone, but she was well equipped to handle herself this time around. After all she had battled the older more knowledgeable version of him before and won. The younger version, a piece of cake.

She pulled the covers high over herself and closed her eyes. For the first time in a while sleep came without a single fight.

* * *

"I don't trust her." Peter protested. 

"I trust her," Sirius added reluctantly "But there are just a few things about her that don't add up." Of course, Sirius was referring to how he first found her, looking very much different and soaked to the bone in wet snow, how she had grabbed a hold of him and cried like she had just avoided death.

"I think she may have her secrets," Remus agreed "But we all have secrets, that don't make us bad people." The boys mulled over this. They knew Remus was talking about his ever present werewolf side.

"I think we should investigate her!" James piped in.

"Really, with what?" Remus shot back bemused at his friend. James was always one for the private investigating scene.

"I dunno, we have a name." He defended himself.

"Most likely a fake one." Sirius supplied.

"Pull out the map." Peter suggested. The boys all looked at each other, and then James pulled out the map and silently unfolded it.

"I solemnly swear we are up to no good." With that Sirius tapped the map with his wand as they watched ink blotches forming names appear on the previously blank parchment.

* * *

**You know if you add me to your author update list, you'll know every time I post a new chapter. Wouldn't that be fantabulous : )**

**The Review button is a nice thing to click to.**

**A**


	4. Made A Choice

**Yet again people, The HP world does not exist in my hands, it exists in JK's : )**

**A/N: I have to put an special thanks out to _FredWeasleyLover1126_ and _Snackadils_ for adding me to their story alert list. WOOO (I don't think they realize how much I update)**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to _FunkyDevil206_, they added me as a fav. Author (HUGE complement), added If Only I Could as a Fav. Story (Even BIGGER complement). And also added me to the author alert list (I hope FD likes Buffy, Firefly and House cuz I write those as well).**

**Man R_eviewers _are soooooo cool as well, its all you guys that make me wanna write more faster, keep reviewing, I wish I had the time to list you all here but that would take away from my fic writing time, and you don't want that, not really.**

**Once again here is a original chapter with a bunch of revisions. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione was startled awake by a black owl tapping on the window near her bed. Groggily she shuffled her way over to the window and let the irritating bird in. He held out his claw impatiently to her, attached to it a blue piece of parchment with a silver ribbon.

Eyeing the note curiously she removed it from the owl's leg and opened it slowly. What was written in the letter made her heart stop. She let the letter slip from her hands onto the floor and the black owl made its way back out the window she left open. Hermione bent over and clutched the letter into one tight hand, she felt herself start to get nervous and anxious all at once. As quickly as she could Hermione ran at full speed out of her room, knocking over a side table and nearly slamming herself into the door in order to push it open faster.

No one in this time should know her real name. No one. Maybe she was overreacting but she didn't think so, she knew of various ways that the ministry could track Time Travelers. Headmaster Periwinkle undoubtedly would have informed them of what she saw before Hermione had disappeared in a mist of color and electricity. It wasn't like there were a lot of incidences that would be described as a sphere of colorful lights, bolts of electricity and then poof, the person in the center is gone.

"Headmaster!" She barged through his door, nearly out of breath. Placing her hands on her knees in order to keep her self from falling over. She never knew a run from a Prefect's room to the headmaster's office could take such a toll.

"Mya?" Dumbledore asked concerned, standing from his seated position behind his desk.

"Someone knows," she gasped out "The Ministry knows!" She finished in a strangled gasp, standing up to look at him she walked over and placed the note on his desk, panic evident in her voice and eyes. "I've only been here four days and they know! How can they know!?"

"Calm my dear, how do you know that the Ministry is aware of your," Dumbledore paused "Situation?"

"I received that letter with my real name on it." She explained, as if that explained everything.

"Hermione," Dumbledore let the new name roll off his lips. "If the ministry knew of your existence, I don't think they would send you just a letter my dear. I doubt whoever sent this knows you're even a time traveler."

"But what am I supposed to do then when people start asking? Because you know people will start questioning." She asked.

"Mya, your story can be that Mya is an abbreviation of your real name Hermione." Dumbledore supplied logically. Hermione felt silly, she had made the name up for her self based off her name to begin with. She was just worried that people knowing her real name, people she knew when they were adults, would find out in the future who she really was. "As for the ministry knowing, exactly how much do you know about the particular spell you cast from the _Book of Trade_?"

"Just that I came back through time, made a deal with the Magic's to fix what was wronged." Hermione plopped herself into one of Dumbledore's plush red chairs.

"I see," the Headmaster offered her a lemon drop, which she kindly refused. "You have no idea of the implications of the deal you made." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hermione felt foolish once again, she had not spent that much time with the spell she knew, but she couldn't have misinterpreted it wrong. Could she? "You Miss Granger are not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." He supplied when he noticed her contemplative look.

"How long will I be here for?" Her heart jumping into her chest, inside she knew that she already had the answer.

"I don't think you will be going back to your time Mya. You made a deal with the Magic's and part of the implications of the trade is that you exchanged your life there for a life here in order to, as you put it, right a wrong." Dumbledore took in her reaction. She simply sat in the chair staring at the carpet as if she were staring into the distance. Hermione was desperately trying to process what Dumbledore had told her.

"What about the Ministry sir?" She asked meekly.

"The ministry will never know for as far as they are concerned, your lives are the same in both eras, only you'll be living in this one instead of returning. All the information they have about you will be dated in this era instead of your era. " Hermione yet again felt silly. She should have studied more, should have understood more. But no, Hermione was to preoccupied with all the events of the war, all the deaths to worry about research. The one time she doesn't worry about research ends up being the one time she really screwed something up. _How Ironic_ she though bitterly to herself.

"You mean," she took a shaky breath "I'm stuck in this era forever."

"To live your life here as if you would have there, yes, forever." Dumbledore noticed the first tears start to fall down her cheeks. She was so incredibly livid with herself, with the world, with the Magic's that she had used to create this stupid deal to begin with. "When you dabble in the old arts, Miss Granger, the consequences are not always clear to us. This is why Wand Magic was created, to abolish the uncertainty of Wand less Magic." He further explained.

"I can never go home then, this was all because of my irrationality, now I can never go home!" She bit out, angry with herself for not being more careful. She knew she wasn't that good at Wand less Magic, only a few of the order members knew a minimal amount of spells and they were warned of the unpredictability of them. Yet, she still acted irrationally, felt she could control power stronger then she'd ever dealt with before.

After all she was Hermione Granger. But she was wrong, she wasn't as powerful as she had thought and now she was going to pay the ultimate price. She had exchanged the time she lived in for a new one.

"Home," Dumbledore studied her carefully "Must not have been too forthcoming if you saw fit to come back in time to fix it." Hermione mulled over his words, she was happy here, but she was under the impression she would be able to fix some things here so they would be fixed in her own time. She was never under the impression that in order for her to fix things she had to stay in this time.

"I was going to change history sir, I wasn't going to tell anyone and I was going change history." She admitted with tears in her eyes.

"You are changing history by simply existing in this time Mya Granger; it is just a matter of how much you wish to change it." The Headmaster smiled at her again, that light back in his eyes, as if he knew everything already.

"Thank you sir." She decided against giving the headmaster a hug. She still had so much to think about.

"Yes, well my dear, you better hurry or you will be late to breakfast," He eyed her humorously "Unless you plan on attending in your sleepwear." Hermione blushed when she realized she was just in a tank top and shorts.

"I think I might skip breakfast."

"Nonsense my dear, a good day always starts with a good breakfast. I expect to see you there, now off with you."

"Yes sir." She smiled feeling slightly better. In her mind and heart though she just wanted to curl up and cry her eyes out, but she had appearances to keep up in this time. She knew if she didn't show up for breakfast people would start wondering even more then they already did about her.

"As if they aren't talking about me already." She mumbled angrily. It all seemed so pointless now, but she was stuck with it. "Might as well make the best of it."

* * *

Hermione sauntered into the great hall heading directly over to the obnoxious group of boy's that were waving her over.

"Like I don't have eyes, you guys can put your hands down now." Hermione laughed.

"Oy Mya, if we did that you might have missed us." Sirius laughed, scooting over and in the process pushing Peter over and squishing him against a rather large seventh year Gryffindor. Hermione took her seat next to Sirius with a coy smile; he just had this charm about him that made a girl want to flirt with him.

"I know your tricks Black, they don't work on me." She stated matter of fact before turning to look at James as he shoveled a mouthful of mash potatoes into his mouth and mumbled something incoherent. Then she saw a flash of red hair swing around and before she knew it she was looking into the face of someone who could only be Lily Potter. _'Correction Lily Evans still' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hi! Wow I'm terribly rude I just got so caught up talking to Kayla," Lily motioned to a girl sitting next to her with coco colored skin and tight black curls that Hermione envied for hair "That I didn't even notice you sit, I'm Lily." Lily reached across the table to offer her hand and Hermione took it graciously.

"Mya Granger." She introduced politely. And all of a sudden a rush of emotions hit her, she tried to hide it but if she didn't get out of the great hall soon it was going to consume her. She needed to come up with an excuse and fast and she did "Oh my, Defense Against the Dark Arts is about to start soon and I left my books in my room. Excuse me." Lily looked at Mya oddly but nodded her head in somewhat of understanding.

"She does realize we have a duel today right, and that we don't need our books?" Lily asked concerned for the new girl.

"I thought she new," Remus said, a bit confused. "I remember telling her yesterday. But then again her old school did things a bit differently; it might take her awhile to break some old habits"

"Maybe she just forgot." James suggested through a mouthful of more food. Everyone rolled their eyes, Remus had just said that, but then again James always had to simplify things.

"Let's hope she doesn't forget her wand to." Peter added snidely, he didn't like her much at all.

* * *

"Well look if it isn't Granger," Malfoy started walking up to the girl sobbing in the corner of one of the more darker hallways.

"I thought I made it clear to go away and leave me alone already Ferret." Another set of tears forced their way out of her eyes when she realized she used the nickname that Ron, Harry and her had given to Draco Malfoy way back when.

That's why she was here crying to begin with. When she saw Lily she looked so much like Ginny only older, and when she thought of Ginny she thought of the Weasely's and when she thought of the Weasely's her mind turned to Ron. Hermione thought she had laid him to rest months after he died, and she had, she was getting so much better letting her past love go.

But with everything that had been happening, Harry's death so fresh in her mind, the fact that she would never be able to go home and visit their graves; it just all escalated into a slippery slope of uncontrollable emotions. She didn't even make it to her room before the pain consumed her and forced her to her knees in blood curdling screams of anguish. Some of the screams brought attention to herself but she didn't care.

Now she was going to pay the price for not making it to her room. Now she had to deal with Lucius.

"Now Now Granger that's no way to treat a fellow student." Lucius tsked.

"I really don't consider you a fellow student Lucius, I consider you a traitor to the wizarding world." She bit out, standing up to face him at equal level her teary eyes ablaze with anger and hatred yet again.

"A shame you feel that way," Lucius stalked closer to Hermione and she stepped back. The moment she took a step away from Lucius she realized she had folded to soon by the smirk of triumph on his face. "You see my master is gathering forces, and he was quite intrigued with your absent use of wand less magic and the fact that you just happen to be at Hogwarts this year instead of transferring earlier. He wants to know more about you, perhaps you should meet him?" Lucius suggested kindly, but his words were laced with warning.

"Tell Voldermort I'm not afraid of him!" Hermione demanded and then spit in Lucius face. When she turned to walk away Lucius grabbed her and threw her against the concrete wall, pinning her there with his body.

"I suggest you watch how you act Mya," With that Lucius kissed her roughly on the mouth before she had a chance to struggle "your actions will dictate if you live or not." When he pushed off her Hermione had a look of death in her eyes. Lucius just laughed and at that moment she wanted nothing more then to slap that look off his face, but she couldn't bring her body to move. "See you in the next class Mya." And with that Lucius left with a skip in his step.

wiping her face with the back of her hand, she realized something. Something very important. Now all she had to do was hope she was right.

* * *

**So click and review the story if you like it, it's the reviewers, the fans, that I write for not for myself (well a little bit is for me I guess) but it's all mostly you! **

**What will make me happier is if you add me to your fav. authors list or fav. story's list, but it's just a suggestion (hint hint).**

**P.S. the link to my Myspace is in my profile, if you have one feel free to add me, but you need to sent me a message saying you know me from fan fiction . net : ) or I wont add you.**


	5. Made A Win

**Ok, so there is this tree that each year one leaf falls off, this tree has millions of leaves. Even after ALL those leaves fall off, I will still not own Harry Potter…or Sirius.**

**Yep, another chappie, that's three in one day. Woooo.**

**A/N: I did recently change my pen name from _Acila_ to _MorgansGurl_ just FYI.**

**Also Guys, if you love the story help get the reviews to 100 : ) _the 100th reviewer might get a sneak peak at a future chapter before I post it, and be allowed to give a plot idea/twist that I will use within the fic_ (details will be handed out to the 100th reviewer, consider it a kind of contest) So get to reviewin!**

* * *

Professor Bogg asked the students to sit in their respective places. Then he realized he had a new student that needed a partner. Noticing that Miss Evans' partner was not in attendance he placed Miss Granger as her partner temporarily.

"Today class, as you all know, we will be practicing dueling." Professor Bogg noticed the looks on all the students' faces, some were worried, some excited, and others like Mr. Black, Potter and Lupin couldn't wait to get up and fight.

"I will be paring you off Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." The entire class moaned in disappointment.

"How appropriate." Lily whispered sarcastically into Hermione's ear, who just gave a sarcastic smile in agreement.

"Miss Granger," Professor Bogg stopped just inches in front of where she was sitting, the entire class was watching yet again. She was really getting tired of every ones eyes turning to her when her name was called.

"Yes sir?"

"What level in dueling would you say you were at?" Bogg asked seriously. Hermione just smiled.

"I would say that I am impressively advanced in the art of dueling Professor." And she was dead serious. These duels would be nothing compared to being in war, it was child's play. Besides, she had been dying to give Hogwarts something to talk about, if they were going to talk about her she saw it fit to give them something good to gossip about.

"You seem very sure of yourself Granger," Bogg eyed her up and down "are you sure you want to be so boastful, I might make you prove your skills in front the of the class, I would hate for you to be humiliated if you are exaggerating" his tone of voice was a clear warning. Hermione had no doubt that he would do good to his word. She liked a teacher like that, no beating around the bush.

"I assure you professor," Hermione gave him the same pause and serious glance "I dare not exaggerate my skills, I would be more then willing to prove them to you and the class."

"Well then, lets hope so." With that Professor Bogg called the first set of duelers, it would Bellatrix against Sirius. _How Ironic_ she thought to herself again, she had been finding a lot of ironies in Hogwarts since she arrived in this time.

Until now Hermione had completely forgotten that Bellatrix Black was even in the same era as her brother, but it made perfect sense, she couldn't believe she had completely forgotten. Of course Sirius won the duel easily, and it enraged Bellatrix. It only made Hermione nostalgically sad, she wished it had been as simple and easy for Sirius to have won a particular duel in her time. She couldn't ponder that now though, her name had been called, and Lucius Malfoy was standing on the podium waiting for her. She simply smiled. Revenge was going to be one sweet thing today.

Rising slowly from her seat she took her time reaching the podium, her wand already making it to the firm grip of her hand from the hidden pocket in her sleeve. She wasn't nervous, nor anxious, she wasn't even worried. Hermione learned that those emotions could get you easily killed in a battle.

"You both know the rules, nothing serious or dark, the first to either leave from the podium willingly or loose their ability to fight will be declared the looser." Boggs informed them. Hermione kept her eyes trained on Lucius, never once looking at the professor or into the classroom where she knew students were watching curiously and anxiously. For once the whispers and murmurs stopped, everyone was focused on her and Malfoy.

"You know Mya," Lucius said in a whisper "I've never lost a duel." Hermione knew better then to be drawn into his barbs. He had lost a duel plenty a time in her era, and she assumed that dueling skills improved over time not digressed, but then again it was Lucious she could, _could_, be wrong. She doubted it.

"I might have many flaws Lucius," She stated calmly " But Dueling isn't one of them." Her eyes never strayed from his, never faltered under his gaze. She was going to give it all in this duel, she needed to win.

"DUEL!" Bogg yelled.

Lucius was the first to strike, he yelled out a banishing charm and Hermione ducked the stream of silver physically instead of magically causing some students to gasp. Never had someone physically avoided a strike, they always placed a protecting charm. Lucius wasn't expecting Hermione to fall to her stomach either, he had at first thought he had won, and so had Professor Bogg until Hermione shouted off a spell from her position on the ground.

"Confundo!" Lucius put up a blocking charm to deflect the spell, but before he could pull it down and make an attack Hermione was spouting off her next attack "Conjunctus!" This time her charm hit its target and Malfoy's eyes were crusted shut.

He quickly alleviated the charm and yelled out "Diffindo!" Hermione's rope split open to revel herself in a tight muggle shirt and low rider jeans. "Nice Granger." Her motioned to her body with his wand sarcastically, but partially meaning it.

"Cap it Malfoy." She dodged his Disapparate spell easily by dodging to the side and spouted off "Flagrate!" engulfing Malfoy in a ring of high rising flames. He simply laughed at her. "Furnunculus!" Lucius's body broke out into nasty puss filled boils that were irritated by the fire around him causing them to burst open into gaping flesh wounds.

"Finite Incantatem!" Lucius yelled expelling himself from the boils and flames. "This is Childs play Mya, Incendio!" Hermione's body burst into flames.

"STOP" Bogg yelled, realizing that the duel was about to turn nasty between his two students but neither listened.

Hermione yelled a dousing charm on herself that left her soaking wet, but it was better then being on fire. "You want to play Lucius, I can throw spells you havn't even heard of yet." She growled in warning. She wasn't lying though some of the spells she had learned in Hogwarts in her era weren't even heard of yet in this time.

"Try me Granger. " Lucius laughed, holding his arms wide open. She threw a Backfiring Jinx on Malfoy and he fell to the ground as all the spells he had cast turned back on him in a instant before he had a chance to react.

"Avis!" Lucius yelled in hopes of distracting Hermione with the flock of birds currently attacking her. It was a good ploy because Hermione had to dispatch the annoying creatures one at a time giving Lucius time to recover.

"Crucio!" Lucius screamed, and the light hit Mya in the chest. She screamed out in agony as red hot pain seared through her body. It felt like the time travel all over again only more painful, more consuming. Professor Bogg tried to step in but Lucius had placed a anti-intruder spell around the podium. Professor Bogg tried his hardest to dispatch the spell in time.

"You want to know about dark magic's Mya, I can show you some." He shot another Crucio spell at Mya's body on the ground but she managed to roll out of the way, she lifted her wand in a shaky hand in order to fire off another curse but Lucius beat her to it.

"Accio Wand!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hands and landed in front of Lucius feet, who simply stepped over it keeping his wand aimed her.

He was approaching so quickly, towering over her, and she began to panic. This was so similar, so familiar. But she had one more trick up her sleeve that she didn't have before. She held her hand out, open palm. Lucius interpreted it as Mya trying to beg him to stop.

"Oh poor Mya, you want to stop already we just started." Lucius laughed deeply, his eyes glaring with triumph. What he wasn't expecting was Mya to yell "BANISH!" at the top her lungs so her voice cracked. In an instant he was sent across the room, his body colliding with the stone room walls with sick resounding cracks. She was certain she had broken some of his bones by the impact. He deserved it.

Her breathing was labored, she was soaked to the bone, her clothes were ripped and sweat was falling from every pore on her body. Her elbows collapsed from under her and she fell to the ground, her chest heaving.

The Marauders rushed down the classroom and up to the podium as quickly as possible. Professor Bogg was calling for Poppy and the Headmaster while trying to revive Malfoy. Most of the students were in awe of Mya, whispers were starting about her use of Wand less Magic.

"Mya, Mya wake up." Sirius was holding her upper body on his lap while Lily was performing healing charms on her left and right, as fast as she could.

"I. Am. Awake." Hermione insisted groggily with closed eyes, causing Sirius to smile a sad smile.

"You should be fine." Lily comforted. Remus didn't say anything but simply brushed some or her wet hair off her face. He knew better then anyone what the Crucio curse felt like, he experienced something similar every time he had to transform.

"Malfoy will get expelled for using a unforgivable Mya." James spouted off, trying to keep her awake.

"No. He. Wont." Hermione countered. She knew that even though Lucius had used a unforgivable on the school grounds, he had to many connections and was only a child, or at least that would be his excuse and since unforgivable curses were not taught at Hogwarts he could very well get away with the excuse that he didn't know, that he simply read it in a book somewhere.

"We'll your ok, that's all that matters." Lily said, trying to steer the conversation away from the blond jerk.

"Yeah." The Marauders agreed.

Sirius picked up Hermione's body and decided to carry her to Madam Pomfrey, at least she would see the medi-witch faster then waiting for her to get to the classroom. Besides he personally wanted her as far away from Malfoy as he could.

Funny thing was that Zack was sitting on the Slytherin side, no sign of emotion coming off him that he was even remotely concerned about Mya. His eyes did fall on Sirius Black though, and the way he was holding her.

Snape, through all the commotion found his way out of the classroom, he had a dark lord to report to. He would most deffinatly want to hear about this turn of events, Mya had just bested one of the better duelers in Hogwarts.

* * *

"Well Malfoy was suspended but not expelled." Remus mentioned bitterly as he entered the common room. Hermione showed no emotion as she sat in the chair by the fire and sipped her healing tea.

"You expected him to be?" Lily asked unbelievably.

"I expected him to get life in Azkaban as is the punishment for an unforgivable!" Sirius mentioned angrily.

"Oh be serious." Lily chastised.

"I already am actually." He replied more sarcastically, only this time he wasn't trying to be funny about it.

"I find it best not to test her," James suggested to his friend "she can be rather….untestable." His words were emphazised by his fast nodding of the head.

"I'll be sure to member' that." Sirius just rolled his eyes "You planning on saying anything anytime soon?" he directed his question to Mya. He didn't mean to sound so harsh or irritable with her, though it came out that way.

"I could, but it still hurts a bit to talk." She admitted.

"Bastard." James cursed under his breath.

"You don't have to talk Mya, it's ok." Lily reminded her so much of Molly sometimes. She could tell by the way Lily and James were acting that they were already together, it was a shame she missed the fighting she was told about before.

"Actually I think she does." Peter barged in, a crooked smile on his face that none of the others noticed except for Hermione.

"So, _Hermione_, care to tell us how you didn't attend Buckingham?" Peter asked.

"Care to lift up your sweater sleeves?" she shot back, when he faltered she realized he already had the dark mark. "Congratulations on finding out the name my abbreviation Mya was attached to, though how do you figure I didn't attend Buckingham?"

"You aren't in the records." Peter replied, a little less sure of himself.

"According to who? Did you see the roster for Buckingham yourself?" she asked, coughing a bit.

"Well, no…" Hermione cut Peter off.

"Then how could you possibly know that I havn't attended Buckingham, I hear there is a popular rumor going around about you, care to share if it's true or not." Hermione bested him at his own game when he turned and left, saying something about how he wasn't going to stand for this.

"Why are you so mean to Wormtail?" Remus asked curiously.

"Lets just say," Hermione took a sip of her tea "He rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah but he never did anything to you?" James asked curiously.

"I don't like him much either guys." Lily said, attempting to defend Mya, she didn't quite understand why though.

"That's not the point." Sirius reminded them all.

"I knew someone like him once," Hermione decided she wasn't going to lie, just bend the truth a little. She took a deep breath "He ended up being a traitor that got a bunch of my friends murdered." A single tear slid down her cheek. She seemed to be doing that a bunch as of late. Crying that is.

"That doesn't mean Wormtail is like that!" James defended.

Hermione sighed, this was a boy that they had known for years. Why would they trust a girl that they had merely met a few days ago. One that had most of the mistrust of the majority of the house in Hogwarts. Well all except Hufflepuff, but you never know.

"Look," Hermione sighed "I just don't like him, and he has seemed to be starting everything with me, don't you notice." Remus took that into account, Peter did show just as mistrust for Mya as she did for him, maybe, just maybe there was something more to what was going on between them. "Why do you call him Wormtail anyway, or Sirius Padfoot, or you Remus, why do you get called Mooney and James Prongs?"

Of course Hermione already knew the answer but she desperately wanted to change the topic of conversation. She figured asking about their animagus names would keep them busy for awhile.

"Well, um…"James couldn't muster anything up. Lily was smart and kept quiet like she didn't know why, and pretended to be just as interested as Mya.

"It was just names we came up with one day, we figured we would give ourselves animal nicknames while in care of magical creatures one day." Sirius supplied confidently. "I was named after a dog, James after a stag, Remus after a wolf, Peter after a rat." If Hermione didn't know any better she would have sworn their explanation to be the truth.

"What about Lily?" Hermione asked innocently, turning to face the red head.

"Well, since she is dating one of the marauders we decided to name her Breeze after a dove, she doesn't like it when we call her that though." James supplied with a giant grin on his face. Lily looked furious. James scooted away from her out of the safety of his being. Hermione found the entire scene rather funny.

"Well I better be getting back to my room." Hermione made the move to stand but Remus grabbed one shoulder and Sirius the other, literally pushing her back into her seat.

"There is no way we are going to let you walk all the way to the Ravenclaw house tower, at night, when I'm sure more then a few Slytherin's are wanting your neck right now." Lily stated. "You can share my bed, I'm a prefect, I have a large enough bed for two." Hermione recognized that it wasn't a question, it was a demand really. Now Hermione saw where Harry got all his stubbornness from.

"Ok." Hermione was really to weak to argue, and she really didn't feel like running into Emma again, or her group of gossipers. They were just, annoying.

Hermione had to admit, being able to sleep in the Gryffindor house again felt so comforting when she finally laid down on Lily's bed to get some rest. For some reason the atmosphere was just, different.

It was nice.

* * *

**New chapter to come soon, man don't you guys love me (now that just makes me sound full of myself, and I'm really not) I'm just full of Sirius.**

**So _who do you guys want to see show up in this story?_ Yes I am asking the reviewers, do you want to see a teenage Molly Weasley, maybe a teenage Longbottom, or a teenage Lovegood, or even a teenage Chang (and I mean the parents of longbottom, lovegood and chang not actually Neviell, Luna or Cho.) Let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Make A Enemy

**Still. Don't. Own. Harry Potter. Kay? Kay.**

**A/N:**

**CONTEST OF SORTS: if you love the story help get the reviews to 100 : ) _the 100th reviewer will get a sneak peak at a future chapter before I post it, and be allowed to give a plot idea/twist that I will use within the fic_ (details will be handed out to the 100th reviewer, consider it a kind of contest) So get to reviewin!**

**ALSO: _who do you guys want to see show up in this story?_ Yes I am asking the reviewers, do you want to see a teenage Molly Weasley, maybe a teenage Longbottom, Lovegood, or even a teenage Chang (and I mean the parents of longbottom, lovegood and chang not actually Luna or Cho.) Let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do (Wink Wink).**

**DEDICATION: Thanks you FredWeasleyLover1126 for adding me as a fav. Author (HUGE COMPLEMENT , THANKYOU!), adding Only If I could as a fav. Story (THANKYOU EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**Thanks to MigratingCoconuts06 for adding this story to their story alert list (GO YOU!!)**

* * *

Hermione was already in the common room going through some of her Divination chapters. She had found her way out of Lily's bed _and_ room _without_ waking her up. She had also successfully made her way down the steps to the common room without waking any of the other sleeping girls that were in their rooms. It was a miracle, back in her time you couldn't go two steps without waking someone up.

She had decided to get a head start on the class she hated most. Divination. Her Enemy. It was kind of petty to still hold such a grudge against a simple class, maybe it was taught better in this time but she doubted it. To be honest she thought the class was a bunch of rubbish, rubbish with a cherry on top. It was four o' clock in the morning.

Going through each chapter, merely skimming instead of reading was a daunting task in itself. She read about the crystal ball, the tea leaves, and premonitions, dream interpretation, past lives revisited, aura reading, and inquisitive feelings. Everything she deemed to be really rubbish, well most of it anyway, _maybe_ not all of it.

Eventually it was five in the morning. Then six in the morning. In about an hour students would be getting up and getting ready for their classes. Thankfully she only had Divination and Astronomy today, she prayed that they wouldn't try and predict the future by throwing bones down on a table.

She shut her Divination book with a heavy sigh, she might hate the subject, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from passing it. She merely needed a break from that boring to hell book. She decided that whoever wrote it was a utter moron.

Noticing that no one else was up yet, Hermione decided to try something that she hadn't tried in quite some time. She knew it was a dumb idea, especially in the common room, but she didn't have time to venture outside and she really felt like a change.

She focused all her energy and felt her bones start to shift slowly. When she opened her eyes instead of looking at bare human feet, she was looking at furry Otter paws. Her furry Otter paws. And just as she went from Human to Animagus she was back again, looking once again at her own bare human feet.

"That felt good." Hermione sighed to herself, resting atop on one of the plush couches. She, Harry and Ron had all become Angimagi in their last year of Hogwarts, of course in Sirius's honor they didn't register with the ministry. It was best that way as well, at least that way it was easier to transform without the death eaters knowing what you _could_ be.

It brought back memories. Some good and some not so good. But the change itself was amazing. Then she remembered how painful Remus's transformation must be without Wolvesbane, she knew that they didn't have the recipe for that yet in this time yet, and wondered if she could brew it from memory. She would have to remember that next time she was in potions class.

She decided that she needed to skedaddle from the Gryffindor common room back to the Ravenclaw common room before anyone from either house started to wake up. That way she could hopefully go unnoticed from both houses.

But as luck would have it, as she pushed open the painting for the Ravenclaw house she ran into Emma, her favorite Ravenclaw. The girl had to be only in her third year at most, and she wasn't exactly that intimidating. She just seemed to be every where all the time. She was that kid sister that annoyed the crap out of you because they seemed to follow you every where you went. Emma did that.

"I see you didn't stay in your room last night." It was a statement not a question. Something about this girl threw Hermione for a loop, the way she acted like she already knew everything. A mini-Dumbledore wannabe. A very very poor wannabe.

"Glad you noticed." Hermione said, not trying one ounce to hide her agitation at the situation.

"I wonder where Mya spent the night then if it wasn't in her own room?" Emma was trying way to hard to have a one up on Hermione. It just wasn't going to happen.

"That's really none of your business now is it Emma." Hermione had decided to start heading up the stairs when Emma threw out her trump card.

"I think you stayed the night with Zack Flare." It wasn't a question; Emma made it perfectly clear that that was exactly what she thought.

"Interesting conclusion, but so far from the truth that it's sadly pathetic." Hermione just rolled her eyes, taking a few more steps up, but Emma decided to follow her up to her room. _Joy_ Hermione thought.

"Wait till I tell the entire school, they wont think highly of you then. Everyone knows that Zack Flare is a womanizer." Hermione burst out laughing in Emma's face, this was just too amusing.

"For your information _Emma_," Hermione stressed her name "I stayed the night in Lily Evans room, my date with Zack Flare wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't all that great either, and I can assure you I didn't end up in his bed much less in his room." Hermione made it to her room and shut her door, yet again, on Emma's face. That girl was just plain annoying.

Now that Hermione thought about it, her date with Zack hadn't been all that great. She met him at the left field like he asked, and they sat on the Slytherin side, watched the quidditch match, he asked her some questions. Some that to her now, looking back did seem kind of fishy, but he didn't try anything inappropriate with her. She hadn't been hearing any rumors going around Hogwarts about them, she just assumed it was a one time date and left it at that.

She had got a few complements on her multi-house colored scarf but the majority of people looked at her in shame, or looked at her as if she was an idiot, but she sported it proudly.

She really didn't see anything coming out of her date with Zack, but he hadn't given her any reason to think he was a jerk or womanizer. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Ugh, it was already time for her to start heading to Divination.

As she entered the class with the rest of the students, she took the seat closest to the farthest, darkest corner in the entire classroom. _Maybe I won't be noticed_ she thought to herself _blend in_ so in her attempt to blend in she sunk as low as possible into her seat without looking silly and pulled out her divination book and even placed the stupid crystal ball on her table when the rest of the class did.

Just once Hermione wanted to be ignored. Just. This. Once.

"Class we have a newcomer among us." Without even saying Hermione's name the entire class yet again turned to look at her, she had a feeling this was going to happen in every class until she got her first day in all of them out of the way. Hermione mustered a weak smile and a small wave. "You see the future girl." It wasn't a question from Professor Trawleny, more of a statement.

"No Ma'am I really can't." She replied coolly.

"Don't play coy with me child, I know you see the future, now tell us what you see." Hermione cursed the professor under her breath. "Use the ball, tell us what you see." Hermione rolled her eyes, now she had to pretend to use the crystal ball. This class was going to be a pain in the arse. Especially if Professor Trawleny really could sense that she knew the future.

"I see," Just as she was about to make up some goulash about what she saw, the worst thing happened to her. Peter Pettigrew walked into the classroom, huffing and puffing as if he had just finished the mile, which she doubted because he was such a chubby individual.

"Sorry, I'm late…."

"I saw it coming, now take an empty seat." Professor Trawleny dismissed him. He looked around to see the class full except for one seat. And the girl sitting at the table was not a very welcoming face. It was Mya Granger. Hermione noticed it to; the only seat in the class was with her.

_Please don't tell me that I'm taking Divination with Peter Pettigrew_ Hermione thought. Man it was like her worst nightmare come true.

"Now continue with what you were about to tell us child." She prompted Mya again. This time she has an idea.

"I see," She took a breath and pretended to concentrate, she even shifted her face into different expressions as if she really did see something. "I see Peter Pettigrew dead in the future."

Peter stopped in his tracks and gave her a death glare; she just smiled sweetly at him. He took the seat at her table but wouldn't stop glaring, if looks could kill, well he wouldn't kill her but his look was trying.

"Really?" Trawleny's eyes grew big behind her thick glasses. Her voice portraying a bit of surprise.

"Yes. That's what I see." Hermione might like this class after all. She remembered the stories that Harry and Ron used to tell her about their class and how a death prediction was always made. She decided that every Divinations class she would predict Peters death. It put a smile on her face.

"Yes, well then, Daisy Blume tell the class what you see in your tea leaves…" And that's how the class persisted, with Trawleny asking various students throughout the class to say what they saw by using various methods, and then lecturing that near the end of the year they would be much more accurate and truthful in their predictions. Hermione doubted it.

As she made her way down the steps she noticed the downfall to sitting in the back of the class; you were the last one out, literally.

She did notice though, that she was being followed by Peter and she knew it. He had 'stayed after class' to 'talk' with Professor Trawleny. Hermione knew better, he was making up an excuse as to be able to follow her instead of having to exit in front of her. She could hear his not-so-quiet footsteps, it was rather pathetic.

So she stopped walking down the stairs, that was the benefit of a curved stairwell, he didn't know if she had stopped walking or not because well, he didn't train himself to listen to the small sounds in life.

She got him when he turned the corner, she grabbed his shoulders pushed him up against the wall with one of her arms over his throat. It was a very threatening position for Hermione to bestow, especially since she used a strength increasing charm on herself.

"Why are you _stalking_ me?" Hermione's voice was a restrained whisper that sounded like a near growl. Peter started to tremble and develop goosebumps, Hermione could feel it. She hadn't even done anything yet.

"I'm not stalking, I was, I was just trying to figure out a way to ask you why you di-didn't like m-me is all." His voice was shaking slightly, one eye closed shut.

"Really now?" Hermione asked in a velvety voice. "Revielto." She uttered the spell in disgust as she heard Peter's sleeve rip itself from the rest of his shirt and slide off his arm.

She pushed herself away from him and motioned to the dark mark clearly present on his arm. Peter looked ashamed of himself almost. Almost.

"I don't _like _people who _betray_ those who are supposed to be their friends. I don't _like_ individuals who become a _traitor_ to the wizarding world. So forgive me Peter Pettigrew if I naturally _hate_ you."

He just stayed where she had left him, staring at her with wide scared eyes. She just continued talking in a bored lazy voice, using her hands to emphasize her points.

"I'm just curious Peter, as to why you would betray your friends _The Marauders"_ He flinched at the mention of his group's special name. "I just want to know what was so appealing on the other side of the fence that you would stoop so low as a human being, stoop so low as a wizard. You're a real disgrace to, to well everyone, everything Peter."

With that she walked away, leaving a shocked and worried Peter standing against a wall on a curved staircase with lots and lots of thoughts swimming around in his head.

* * *

**A short but sweet chapter. (ok maybe not so sweet)**

**Review Review Review. I looooove reviews. (Just fyi, I already have chapter seven done but I feel like waiting until tomarrow to post it MUAHAHAHAHAHA).**


	7. Make A Prayer

**I do not, nor ever will own Harry Potter, I simply barrow them, play with them and return them :) **

_A/N: Hey all I'm back from my dig, it was sooo cool. Now here is the next chapter, all I have to say is thankyou to EVERYONE who added me as a fav. Author, fav. Story, onto their author alert list, story alert list….and of course everyone who has reviewed in the last three months that I was gone, it means the world to me and there are to many to name at this moment. _

_SO this is dedicated to all of you mentioned above, you know who you are : )_

* * *

Hermione was relieved to know that she didn't have anymore classes today except for Astronomy, which wouldn't be till later that night anyway. She had a bit of time to relax, maybe transfigure something into a butterbear. That would be lovely. 

Or maybe she would go visit this times Hagrid, see what he was like. See if he was any different from her times Hagrid. Then she remembered that he was probably teaching a class, hopefully it wasn't another class about the invisible horses. She laughed at that, invisible horses, she knew the real name for them but that's what everyone always referred to them as. You were blessed if they stayed that way, invisible.

Maybe she should go to the library and try to research more about the spell she had used. Maybe she should work on her potions essay, or her Transfiguration make-up work seeing as she had already finished the rest of her classes make-up work. But Hermione really didn't feel like working, or studying. She felt like, swimming.

She rushed to her room back in the Ravenclaw dormitories, and still she was greeted with grunts and moans about her being allowed in their house. She didn't mind right now though, she had an old friend to talk to.

Hermione shivered as she walked outside in nothing but a thick long coat and her bathing suit underneath. The ground was still snow covered, and some the students were having snow fights with each other. One group being the Marauder's minus a Peter plus a Lily. She walked over to the great lake and sat on the edge.

She dipped her feet into the bluish black liquid; the water was freezing, not cold enough to be ice, but cold enough to where you had to be crazy to get in. Hermione felt like being crazy. She removed her jacked and slid into the water, not wanting to make a loud splash and drawing the attention of the students out in the yard.

God it was cold, so cold. She hissed a bit and then drew in a heavy breath and dunked herself underneath. She pushed herself down deeper into the lake with her hands without letting any of her air out. Then she felt the familiar sensation of a tentacle slipping its way around her foot and up her leg until eventually it wrapped around her as if she were in a chair. A chair that happened to be keeping her underwater.

Hermione was starting to loose her oxygen, but she knew she had to wait till just the right moment to think the spell she was thinking of or it wouldn't work. Just as she felt her body start to struggle with her mind over air she thought the spell she needed in her mind.

_Let me speak with what is not spoken to._

_Let me speak to those in the land of blue. _

_Let me speak to those as if they were in me. _

_Let me last in the world of deep. _

She felt herself nearly pass out until suddenly didn't need to breath anymore, suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. The tentacle was still holding her under the water but she didn't feel a pressing need to reach the surface and relaxed into it.

"_Hi_." Hermione said with her mind "_You probably don't remember me_." A few seconds past before she heard a voice in her head respond.

"Hermione Granger, Class of 1974, class of 1999. Of course I remember you; I remember all who visit me. It's a gift I have." The voice was deep and a little gurgley sounding. It was the voice of the Giant Squid.

"_How have you been_?" Hermione attempted small talk; it was nice to know that someone or something remembered her from her own time. Even if it was only the Giant Squid, who also happened to be the founder of Gryffindor.

"Well." The voice paused "You plan on changing history then?" The voice sounded curious.

"_I, I want to. The era I originally come from is bleak and sad_." Hermione's voice sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I remember the talks you used to have with me in your old time." Hermione smiled at that. "I know why you would want to change history; I don't condemn you, Hermione I think it would be for the better."

"_Really_?" Hermione asked astonished that he would agree with her.

"Of course. Everyone deserves a happy ending, even you." A tentacle reached up and brushed Hermione's cheek in an almost fatherly caring way. The giant squid had been her confidant since during the major battles of the war. As long as she was under the water talking with him no one could touch her. The war couldn't touch her. She would talk to him for about an hour or so each day.

"_I don't think I'll ever see Harry or Ron again_." She admitted "You know Ron had died, but I didn't tell you that Harry died, he died right in front of my eyes, there was nothing I could do to stop it." Hermione's voice was sobbing now as she told her story. Of course it was all in her mind but it felt like she was on land crying the tears she felt.

"Don't be foolish Hermione." The voice chastised after a few moments of letting the poor girl cry her heart out, it was the first time she had talked or cried about Harry since the night it had happened. He understood that she needed it.

"_What do you mean_?" She asked, her voice clearing up. It was funny because in her head she gave a hiccupping sob.

"I mean that you will see Harry and Ron again one day Hermione, think about it, you're going to grow up in this era. Just know you will see them again. I think it's time you go."

"_Can I see you again_?" She asked.

"Anytime." The voice sounded glad to have the company, it wasn't often he had someone to talk to, she knew this. Hermione suddenly needed to breathe again. She needed to breathe very badly. Suddenly she was at the surface of the lake gasping for air that was the worst part about talking with the giant squid. The pain of gasping in air after nearly half and hour of not having it in your lungs. Not very pleasant.

Unfortunately a few students noticed her in the lake and came running over. That of course got the attention of the Marauders who came running over just to become involved in all the commotion.

"Are you Ok." "Did you fall in." "Do you need me to get Pomfrey" "Do you need me to get Dumbledore." "Here let me pull you out." She was bombarded with questions and comments coming from everyone, she was tempted to just dive back under the water and never come up. She was actually embarrassed and her face was turning redder then it already was.

She didn't want anyone to know that she was in her bathing suit so she uttered a spell that transformed it into some clothes. She held out her hand and Sirius pushed all the first years out of the way to grab it. When he pulled her out she was shivering.

"Mya, what happened?" Sirius asked concerned, he shed his coat and threw it over her shaking form.

"I, uh, I was sitting by the lake on my coat, and I somehow slipped in," The boy's bought it fortunately. Hermione was relieved; she really didn't feel like sharing her secret with anyone.

"You should learn to be more careful." Remus admonished her. She smiled an embarrassed smile.

"I'll remember that, we don't get snow up at Buckingham, I didn't think it would be so slippery." She gave her best shy smile hoping to play this for all it was worth, see if they would eat up all she was telling them. To her luck, finally, they did. Her arse was out of the fire she just hoped it wouldn't go to the frying pan.

"Let's get you inside and warm." Sirius and Remus helped hold her up on either side, and she really didn't feel like arguing with them because she knew how stubborn they could be. Unbeknownst to her Zack was leaning up against the castle wall watching the entire scene.

As she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with sixty billion blankets surrounding her by the boy's protests, Dumbledore walked in with Minerva.

"Hermione, I heard you had a rather unfortunate fall into the lake today, are you ok." He had that look in his eye again, and Hermione just knew that he knew exactly what she was really doing.

"I'm fine Professor's, I promise."

"Well, we decided upon the protests of some Ravenclaw students that it was time to move you into Gryffindor." Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what students had requested she leave their house.

"Since Gryffindor does not have a male prefect we have decided upon much collaboration to let you have the boy's prefect room." Dumbledore supplied.

"On the grounds that you follow strict rules, I assume you know the rule about no boys in the girls room rule, we are simply going to have to trust your honor on this." Minerva gave her a warning look. Hermione nodded, she new that the girl dormitory stairs were charmed so that when a boy walked up them they would turn into a slide of sorts. The same charm however was not placed on the boy's stairs. _Talk about a double standard_ Hermione thought.

"Now now Minerva, I doubt that Mya will be violating any of the rules." Dumbledore smiled and winked at her. He had a very infectious smile. Minerva still didn't look to sure about allowing a girl to take a boy's dormitory room, but she knew that it was the only available one.

Dumbledore whispered the password into her ear to her new room, and pushed a handful of lemon drops into her left hand. "Feel better now dear." He gave another wink then he and Minerva were gone as quickly as they had come.

The Marauder's cheered. She was going to have a room inside the Gryffindor house finally.

* * *

When everyone finally let her out of their sight she set herself on a mission. She was going to help Remus in the most intimate way possible. She was going to give him the gift of a painless transformation. She just had to figure out a way to keep him from knowing it was her. 

"Now to get what I need" she ran through the list of ingreadiants she needed in her head, she dearly hoped she wasn't forgetting something or an instruction. "Remus really need this, so don't screw it up Mya." She was speaking to herself, as she found herself doing often as of late. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and tapped a blank wall with her wand a few times, uttering something under her breath.

As the glamor faded away, she stepped through the wall, or at least that's what onlookers would have seen if they had been watching. Hermione found herself surrounded by dusty, cobweb covered bottles, bowls, cauldrons, and jars. All containing unmarked potions or the ingreadiants for a potion. This was going to be very difficult...

Hermione rummaged through the closet full of potion ingredients covered with dust, she knew that Slughorn had to have the ingredients. The ingredients for wolfs bane weren't exactly hard to find or rare, just in this time with all the anti-wolf movements nobody had bothered to put them together and create the potion yet.

"Finally." Hermione smiled to herself and stashed the ingredients away in her book bag. She already had the cauldron set up in her new room; she just needed to get the supplies back without getting caught. The closet she was in was the spare closet for when supplies ran out in the spare potions class closet, which meant that the potions had to run out both in the potions classroom and in the back closet to the potions classroom. Worked to her advantage because almost all the ingredients were well stocked.

"To bad it won't be ready until the next new moon." Hermione sighed to herself, that was the only problem with wolfs bane, it had to be started the night before the full moon, then she had to add the main ingredient in the light of the full moon, and wait a month till it finished brewing the day before the next full moon. '_It will be worth it though'_ she thought. She remembered how much pain Remus used to be in when she knew him in her time, she could only imagine that these had to be worse; he hadn't had years of experience with the transformation yet.

When she finally got back to her room and started the potion, she forgot how fast time could fly by, when she finally looked back up at the clock she noticed that she had the primary portion of the potion done, she checked that it would be safe for the rest of the night and settled her self in for a good nights sleep.

It was comforting to know that she would be the first to help a friend that had in so many ways helped her. Now she just had to think on a way not to get caught.

* * *

Emma was frustrated, she hadn't been able to get any information about that new Mya Granger and it was infuriating her, as well as the older girls she quote on quote worked for. It was her ticket to popularity; she had an extraordinary skill at retrieving gossip worthy information. 

Of course Emma understood that it wasn't the best reputation, but it was much better then no reputation. There were times that she wished she would have been sorted into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. As she was making her way to the library for a charms essay she had due that week, she noticed a tall, pale and lanky looking seventh year with greasy black hair. All thought about the annoying tramp left her mind as an idea came to her mind, and this would be just the person to help her accomplish her goal.

"Hi Severus," Emma gave the sweetest smile she could as she walked up to him, she tried very hard not to come off cool and collected like most of Lucious's gang were. "Are you heading to the library to?" Severus eyed her up and down with disdain.

"Not that it's any of your concern." He pushed the doors to the library open and left Emma without another word. Emma wasn't having it, she pushed the doors to the library open after him, her stride quick and determined.

"Hey, Severus, wait…." Her voice was loud enough to get his attention, but also loud enough to get a very angry silence command from the Librarian Miss Snaklebott. "I think we can help each other out." She took a seat at one of the many empty tables and motioned for him to take a seat across from her. He obliged curious as to what she had to say.

"And how is that?" he made it quite clear that he wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"I know that Lucious wants you to find out who Mya Granger is, well, I need to find out something good about her as well. I have a very good idea as to how to do it as well." She gave him a very evil looking look that had an undertone of a laugh. "I figured we could create an alliance of sorts, let's just call it a mutually beneficial relationship." Emma shot him a suggestive look, something Severus was defiantly not used to, and it striked his interest.

"What is your brilliant idea then?" Severus searched her face for some clue to anything about her possible intentions.

"I think Mya might have a crush on this schools Sirius Black, it also involves Lucious and I'm sure that he will be very _very _pleased with his part…." The two conspirators continued to whisper about their plan late into the night.

* * *

Hermione was taking a stroll around the halls of this older Hogwarts, trying to explore the differences and revisit the similarities that surrounded her in this time. As she walked and observed she thought about anything her mind wanted to think of. She mostly found herself thinking of Harry and Ron, and how stupid she had been to think she could just come back and try to fix things with a band aid of sorts and try to go back like nothing had changed.

"You really got yourself in a good one, and no golden trio to help you out of it this time." Hermione sighed to herself. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was here; she was so sure at the time she made her deal with the magic's that she was going to change history, literally. Now she wasn't so sure anymore of what her purpose in anything was anymore. "What to do?" she whispered to herself as she trailed a finger along the stone cold walls of Hogwarts.

Then she thought of Serious, it was true that she had had a small crush on him in her time. But she was also very realistic and realized he was twice her senior. The problem was that in this time he was not twice her senior but very much the same age as her, and devastatingly more handsome. All of it made her feel very guilty, she shouldn't be having feelings for her best friends godfather, considering, well, _everything. _

As she turned the corner she saw them and her heart stopped, her mind crashed instantly. There was the infamous Sirius Black with the one and only third year Emma. Emma had him against the wall and she was kissing him, and he didn't seem to be minding. Before either one could turn and spot her she was already running down the dark halls, she had totally forgot where she was but knew she was somewhere near the dungeons.

Emma smiled inside her head as she noticed Mya take off down the hall; she distracted her victim by running her lick up his neck suggestively. She felt his rough hands move up her sides until they were resting on her biceps.

"Bitch!" in one solid motion Sirius had thrown her from his body and sent her to the floor. She just laughed at him, a vicious smile on her face. "You slipped me something in Potions today I know it!" This made her laugh harder as she started to remove herself from the floor, blood running down her forearms from her scraped elbows.

"We all know you wouldn't go for a third year Sirius, at least not without some help, so don't sweat your reputation." Emma gave him a small wave and headed down the hall "Thanks for your help though." She shot over her shoulder as Sirius was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand repeatedly.

Hermione was running from the world at that moment. Tears were streaking down her face, she didn't even know why she was crying, or for what she was crying for. As she rounded a corner she saw them, as she turned back the hallway she had just came from was gone. The tears running down her face faded as she tried to sink into the shadows of the hallway. Peter Pettigrew was walking with Lucious Malfloy and Severus Snape. '_Just my luck'_ she thought to herself. What was worse was the fact that she didn't have any where to hide, no statues, no hallways within sneaking reach.

She knew in a few moments they would stop whispering to each other and notice she was pressed up against the wall attempting to hide. It was pathetic but she was in to much of an emotional state to really do anything. When she patted where her want should have been she noticed it wasn't there.

She didn't have her wand.

When Lucious looked up to see Hermione pressed against the wall hyperventilating it scared her because he didn't look surprised to see her there. She looked at Snape and saw no emotion on his face, and when she looked at Peter she saw the marauders map sticking out of one of his pockets.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed, her body closed off and she felt herself emotionally harden into a brick wall. Lucious and Peter laughed, Snape still didn't seem to have a feeling either particular way.

"For someone supposedly so smart, you really did make a rather un-rational move." Lucious observed. She mentally acknowledged that he was right, but she wasn't about to tell him that, instead she settled for a 'fuck off'.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Was Lucious's crude reply to her comment. When she turned to run she felt a flash of heat spread through her body, it felt as if her blood was boiling and she realized that she couldn't move.

Lucious circled her in a menacing fashion, wearing his platinum blond hair in that ribbon pony that disgusted her so much. When he raised his wand to her again she felt fear embark her, she was in for a world of trouble and wasn't about to deny it.

"_IMPERIOUS!"_

At that moment Hermione felt herself mentally start to feel heavy, and as much as she tried to deny it she couldn't. Her mind fell into darkness.

* * *

**I bet you guys are just dying to know what happens to Hermione, well I promis your not going to be to happy with me but it all has a purpose. **

**R/R it makes me update faster. I swear. **


End file.
